


Pub Quiz

by princessoftheworlds



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/pseuds/princessoftheworlds
Summary: Torchwood attends a trivia night at a pub.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Pub Quiz

**Author's Note:**

> Self-explanatory! Enjoy!

“Which superhero’s healing ability can bring him back from the brink of near-death?” the announcer asks from where she’s standing at the front of the pub.

Torchwood - and Rhys - exchanges glances.

“You don’t count as an answer, Harkness,” Owen says quickly to Jack, who pouts. Ianto shakes his head, biting back his smirk.

Gwen leans in closely. “Would it be Superman? Captain America?” When most of their teammates shake their heads, she offers an apologetic expression. 

“I’ve got it,” Tosh says quietly; she’s been watching the nearby tables of their opponents like a hawk. She slams her hand on the buzzer, and all gazes in the pub turn to her. “The answer is the Wolverine. From the X-Men.”

“That is correct! And another point to Team Definitely Not Alien Fighters,” the announcer cries and is met with groans from the crowd. 

“Give it up,” Andy calls from a table in the back where he’s seated with a few others of the Heddlu. “You’re not fooling anyone with that name! We all know you’re Torchwood.”

Jack shoots Gwen an angry glare. “I told you not to tell PC Andy about us.”

Gwen blinks her wide, innocent doe eyes right back at Jack. “I didn’t,” she tells him. “I didn’t have to. We’re all already obvious. You and your bloody coat and the SUV and the Torchwood logo plastered everywhere. The locals even know yours and Ianto’s snogging corners around the Plass.”

Ianto blushes brightly, scowling at Jack, who smooths an arm around his boyfriend, tugging him against his side. 

“I don’t think you were this mouthy when I first hired you, Gwen,” Jack grumbles. Gwen beams at him, nestling against a chuckling Rhys. “I’m demoting all of you first thing tomorrow.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Owen says dismissively. “You can do that, but first, we have to win. I’m not losing to the fucking police.” He narrows his eyes at Jack. “What’s the point of you being immortal if you can’t answer historical trivia questions?”

Jack frowns. “I’m sorry I was busy saving this city from falling into the Rift for most of the nineteenth century.”

“And shagging Proust,” adds Ianto, ignoring Jack’s protests of “It was only a week!” 

“Next question! Name any one of Oscar Wilde’s works of literature,” the announcer calls.

All eyes turn to Jack, who looks bewildered.

“How should I know? I never met the guy.”

“Brilliant,” Owen groans. “The one historical figure Harkness did not bone.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://princess-of-the-worlds.tumblr.com/) or on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/rajkumarinik). I tweet and reblog mostly Torchwood with occasionally amusing commentary on nonsense. Please come talk to me and tell me if/how much you like my fic or like ask me about it on tumblr; all my schoolwork has become remote now, and I have limited social interaction.


End file.
